Futari wa Pretty Cure♥Style Up
Futari wa Pretty Cure♥Style Up (ふたりはプリキュア♥スタイルアップ, Futari wa Purikyua♥Sutairu Appu) is the third Pretty Cure Generation season created by FairySina but is the second season of this Pretty Cure series. The season is about three girls, who become the new Cure Black and Cure White. Story Futari wa Pretty Cure♥Style Up episodes The Story begins, two years after Cure Black, Cure White and Shiny Luminous defeated Dark King: Dark King completed his strength back and sent his new subordinate to the Garden of Light and to the Garden of Rainbows. Two creatures from the Garden of Light, and Mepple, Mipple, Pollun and Lulun, escaped to the garden of rainbows to to warn PreCure. Finding PreCure After some time, the six from the garden of light found the Cures. But they could not transform. So, they have to found the new Cures. The new Black, White & Luminous. Charactere PreCures *'Shinonome Youko' (東雲陽子, Shinonome Youko)/'Cure Black' (キュアブラック, Cure Black) Youko is Akira's best friend. She is very sporty. Her transform Partner is Kirara. Her alter ego is Cure Black. *'Satoshiroi Akira'(砂糖白いアキラ)/ Cure White (キュアホワイト, Cure White) Akira is Youko's best friend. She is very smart. Her transform Partner is Pikaka. Her alter ego is Cure White. *'Sakaeru Sarana' (栄えるサラナ, Sakaeru Sarana)/'Shiny Luminous' (シャイニルミナス, Shiny Luminous) Sarana is a mystery girl, who lives in Verone. She is the new Shiny Luminous and the new princess of garden of light. *'Misumi Nagisa' (美墨なぎさ Misumi Nagisa)/'Cure Black' (キュアブラック, Cure Black) Nagisa is the old Cure Black. Now she is the consultant for Youko. Her Partner is Mepple. *'Yukishiro Honoka' (雪城ほのか Yukishiro Honoka)/'Cure White' (キュアホワイト, Cure White) Honoka is the old Cure White. Now she is the consultant for Akira. Her Partner is Mipple. *'Kujou Hikari' (九条ひかり Kujou Hikari)/'Shiny Luminous' (シャイニルミナス, Shiny Luminous) Hikari is the old Shiny Luminous and the queen of garden of light. Mascots *'Kirara'(キララ, Kirara) Kirara is a creature from the Garden of Light. She came with Pikaka, Fukuwa, Mepple, Mipple, Pollun und Lulun to the Garden of Rainbows. She is the Partner of the new Cure Black *'Pikaka'(ピカカ, Pikaka) Pikaka is a creature from the Garden of Light and Kirara's friend. She came with Kirara, Fukuwa, Mepple, Mipple, Pollun und Lulun to the Garden of Rainbows. She is the Partner of the new Cure White. *'Fukuwa'(フクワ, Fukuwa) Fukuwa is a baby-like creature from the garden of Light. She came with the others to find Pretty Cure. She is the partner of the new Shiny Luminous. *'Mepple'(メップル, Meppuru) He is the chosen protector of the Princess of Hope, and is in Nagisa's care. *'Mipple'(ミップル, Mippuru) The Princess of Hope, and also in Honoka's care. *'Porun' (ポルン Porun) Pollun is the Prince of Light. He and Lulun are in Hikari's care. *'Lulun' (ルルン Rurun) The Princess of Light who can connect with the future. She thinks of Pollun as her older brother and always annoys him. Antagonists *'Dark King'(ジャアクキング Jaakukingu) The imprisoned ruler of the Dusk Zone, and also the series main antagonist. *'Zakenna'(ザケンナー Zakennaa) The physical form of the Dusk Zone's power. They infect items or people's shadows to turn them evil. Dark Angels *'Puripuri'(プリプリ, Puripuri) The first member of Dark Angel. She mainly uses Zakenna to possess daily objects for use in fighting Pretty Cure. Items Card Communes - Allows the pair to transform into their Pretty Cure forms. Pretty Cure Shining Bracelets- a powerup received later in the series that lets them use Pretty Cure Shining Circle. Locations Garden of Light - the homeplace of Kiara, Pikaka, Fukuwa, Mipple, Mepple, Pollun and Lulun. Garden of Rainbows - The term used by Mepple that refers to the Earth. Garden of Miracles Verone Academy Trivia *Futari wa Pretty Cure ♥ Style Up is the second Futari wa Pretty Cure Generation. *Futari wa Pretty Cure ♥ Style Up is the first season, that the new Girls are not the children of the original Cures. *This is the first PreCure Generation, wich the new Cures have the same Name and the same look as the original Cures. Disclaimer I don't own Pretty Cure and Futari wa Pretty Cure (Max Heart). I also don't own the Pictures of Cure Black, White and Shiny Luminous. But I own this Generation series. Gallery Honoka-White.png|Yukishiro Honoka as Phoenix White Nagisa-Black.png|Misumi Nagisa as Phoenix Black newwhite-black.png|Youko&Akira as Balck&White with Mipple and Mepple Sarana-Luminous.png|Sarana as Shiny Luminous Hikari-Luminous.png|Hikari as Phoenix Luminous Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure♥Style Up